Cuspidors, also known as spittoons, are used for disposal of waste fluid, such as spitted tobacco waste from chewing tobacco. A tobacco chewer has a need to periodically expectorate the tobacco waste, but he is often unable to find a suitable receptacle for receiving such waste. It is inconvenient and impractical for a tobacco user to carry around with him a suitable receptacle for the disposition of tobacco waste.